


Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Vivi [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Death, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets some. Hey-o!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is rape and death in this fic that is dressed up as smut.  
> I'm sorry  
> Last night I was frisky so I wrote this. You can probably tell exactly when I got a little too frustrated, haha  
> Enjoy?  
> Hopefully you see what I was going for here, but rather than a deep work of fiction I was focusing on the smut so. Forgive me

She breathed heavily underneath him, sweat beading on her skin like droplets of rain. "Cullen," she sighed as his tongue worked along her neck, leading to her lobe, which he nibbled. She stifled a moan at this. "Please, let me hear you," he pants into her ear. She shivers, and a gasp is allowed passage through her lips. "Someone may hear us," She looks away, embarrassed, and Cullen turns her head back to look at him. "Let them," he says, voice unfaltering, and she blushes as she presses her lips to his. He unties her bodice, and she removes his trousers, his armor and her robes long gone. His member was released and she looks at it, fascinated, and he slid her panties down, sating a curiosity he had for a long while--the carpet did indeed match the drapes. Her panties come completely off, which causes her to writhe, uncomfortable and aroused. He notices immediately. "Are you okay? Should we stop?" She breathes shakily. "I'm fine. Please, let's...continue," She smiles up at him shyly, and this child-like wonderment of hers is adorable, and a reason why he loves her, but for some reason in this context it's unbearably hot.  
He wants to know what she tastes like, what she sounds like in her highest moments of ecstasy, how she likes being pounded into with no abandon. Holding back his overwhelming eagerness, he begins with her breasts, meager and soft, her dark nipples hard at the exposure to the cold air. He rubs the protruding nubs, not looking away from her face. He wanted to gauge every reaction she had. She looks confused, watching his hands, squirming and gasping as he moves his thumbs in light circles. She bites her lip and shut her eyes. "Mm!" She covers her face and he stops. "Don't you dare cover your face," he murmurs, lust evident in his voice. She moves her hands to her sides, not sure what to do with them. She was still not looking at him. "Don't you dare break eye contact with me, either," emphasizing the last word by pinching her nipples a bit harshly. She gasps again, snapping her gaze to his immediately. She looks scared. His expression softens. Where had that come from? This was Vivi, not some common floozy to mess about with. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, gentle now, releasing his tight hold of her nipples and rubbing the flesh tenderly once more. Her face is conflicted, but she says, "Please, yes, I'm fine...don't worry." She places her hands to his face. "I trust you," she says. Cullen smiles, then ducks away from her touch. Leveling his gaze with a breast, he looks into her eyes as he latches onto her tit with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. "Aah!" she jolts, surprised, gripping her hands into the bed sheets. His dick throbs at the sound. He switches to her other mound and she wraps her arms over his back. "Cullen," she sighs, looking down at him. He removes his mouth and returns to her own. He licks her lips and she opens them, and they kiss, sloppy and hot until Cullen pulls away. Vivi's face is flushed and sweaty, her glistening eyes are half-lidded and her lips are swollen and parted, puffing out little breaths.  
His cock impossibly grew harder.  
"Is there something...I can do?" She asks, keeping her eyes locked to his as ordered. "To you?" She looks at his manhood. Cullen sucks in a breath. She reaches for it, takes it gingerly in her hand. "It's hot," she remarks. Cullen nearly cums right them and there. He never dreamed--well, that's a lie--all he ever did was dream of her paying any sort of attention to him, much less his dick, hard and ready for her. She tries stroking it, her fingers ghosting across the head. She didn't know, but she was being a huge tease and was driving him insane (as always). "You can hold it harder," he says, his voice trembling. She looks at his face, unsure, then returns her gaze to the member in her hand. She gribs it and he groans.  
"Good?" she asks.  
"Good," he agrees.  
She starts jerking him off, precum slick along his dick and he's shaking, it feels so good, he wants to cry, he wants to scream in shame and he wants to fuck her senseless. He feels his climax quickly approaching and he needs to stop her before he cums all over her...  
"Vivi, wait." She stops immediately, swipes her hand back, as if burned, scared she did something wrong. "I need to make you feel good, as well." he reassures her, petting her face. She melts into his touch. He kisses his way down her body, down to her little white curls. She's shaking very hard now, and he looks up, questioning. She nods, giving her permission, her hands clutched to her chest. He takes her quivering thighs in his large, strong hands--however weak they may be now--and spreads them apart. "Ah!" Vivi didn't expect her exposure to the room to feel good, as well. She burned down there, and the cool air wisping at her pussy made her squirm. He looked at her pink lips, glistening in anticipation. "You're staring," she complains. He responds by taking two fingers and spreading her lips apart, causing her to gasp again. He loved that breathy sound.  
He loved her.  
"I love seeing you like this," he says, opening and closing her lips. "All disheveled and bothered. No one else can see you this way." She shivers at this. "All horny, because of me." He looks at her expression again. She's looking at him aptly...expecting more? Does she like being talked to this way? He wondered. Does she like dirty talk? "Could you do more of...that?" she asks. Well, that answers that.  
"What?" he forces a chuckle. "My petting of your dripping cunt?" She squeaks. He needs more of that. He can't believe the words he's saying. He can almost taste the soap. "My rapt attention to making you whine like the little whore you are?" His bravery almost falters there, and he hopes he's reading her right. He hopes he's come to know her well enough to interpret her expressions and reactions. She trembles even more, her chest heaving. It's amazing to Cullen that he can have such an affect on her. His neglected cock throbs. "More of...that...talking..." she murmurs. He smiles. "What a slut." He rubs circles around her clit and she outright moans for the first time since they threw themselves onto this bed. He wants to cum at the noise. He almost does. A guttural growl comes from him instead, and he needs to speed this along, maybe. But he planned this out. No. He is very disciplined, he tries to tell himself, even as he's propped up above an apprentice's pussy. He can hold himself off a while longer, if it means experiencing more of Vivi.  
"I wonder if you're as innocent as you lead on," he continues, rubbing her pussy, fingers damp with her. "Have you had other men before? A wench like yourself must have," She looks positively spooked. He doesn't stop. She said she liked this. "Do you fool around with that little grease ball, Jowan?" He teases her entrance. She moans again. There's a pressure. It's snapping. "Does he touch you like this? Does he make you moan and squirm like a bitch, like this?" She looks like she's about to cry. He feels empowered. "What do you do to him? Do you take his cock in your hands, like mine? Into your mouth? Your pussy, your ass?" He has no idea where this is all coming from, but he can't stop. Vivi's crying now. "Can he make you feel as I do?" Suddenly he's furious, shoving his finger suddenly into her, and she cries out, shocked and horrified and confused. He violently starts fucking her with that finger, and she's crying, and he's so angry, why is he so angry? He adds another finger. His tempo is fast and unforgiving. "Can his tiny cock feel even nearly as good as my fingers?" She looks so scared. His erection couldn't be harder. "Tell me, you filthy mage," He adds a third finger. Her tears are streaming quickly. He positions himself back to their original face-to-face, fingers still jerking in and out of her quickly. "Cullen," she whimpers, a child, lost. Her hands clutch his chest. She's so aroused and hurt; conflicted. What was happening? Why was he suddenly so harsh? Did she do something wrong? Was he punishing her? He grabs her hands in his free hand and grips them above her head. He was grinning maliciously. "That's Templar to you, you filth." Her heart sinks to her gut. "You're the only one I've ever been with," she says, quietly.  
"Liar!"  
"I am not!"  
He releases his hold on her hands and removes his fingers from her roughened cunt. "I'll teach you obedience yet, mage," and he lines up his dick at her entrance.  
"Wait, Cullen, I--"  
It's in.  
She opens her mouth in a silent scream.  
"I told you. It's Templar to you." His face is lowered inches from hers. His expression is not the same as before, soft and loving. It was carved from stone. He took each of her wrists in each of his hands. Fresh tears come streaming down her face, but she's numb. He fucks her slowly, but hard. "You mages think of nothing but how to ruin people," he accents his words with thrusts. She doesn't break eye contact, but she sees nothing. "Nngh! Yes--" his pace fastens. "Fucking. Little. Whore," He bites down on her neck, draws blood. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out. He licks up the blood. "You are mine," He rises up onto his knees and grips her by the hips. She slides up and down against the sheets, only moving as his motions make her. The tears have dried and wonders distantly when he'll be done. "Yes, there, right there...." he slams into her and he exits swiftly, giving himself one jerk before he's cumming all over her stomach, sighing contentedly.  
He sits on the edge of the bed.  
She rolls over and falls asleep, empty.  
He awakens.  
She's dead. They're all dead.  
The barrier surrounds him. The desire demon twirls around her corpse.  
"I hope it was as pleasurable for you as it was for me."


End file.
